It is known for food establishments to provide individually packaged toothpicks for use after meals. The toothpicks are generally contained in an elongate paper or plastic enclosure substantially conforming to the length of the toothpick. In this manner, toothpicks can be gratuitously provided in a generally sanitary and inexpensive fashion to patrons after each meal.
Commonly, dental floss is provided to the end user in a relatively rigid plastic housing containing a spool upon which a length of dental floss sufficient for multiple uses is wrapped. A small cutting blade is normally provided on the housing adjacent one side of the spool such that a free end can be dispensed from the spool past the blade until a sufficient length of dental floss has been taken off the spool before the piece of floss is cut at the blade for use. Typically, such a plastic container is kept at home in the medicine cabinet for use at home. While such a plastic container is suitable for home use, it is not economical for food establishments to gratuitously provide such a container to their patrons for use after meals.